Cherry Blossoms and icky feelings
by Heart of Summer
Summary: Hanna accidently walks in on Talia hitting on Emily. Hanna rushes out and Emily follows he drunk friend to find out why. Hannily One Shot. Sweet and innocent with a bit of Hanna cheekiness. First Hannily!


**A/N: There are so many sweet Hannily fanfics on fanfictionnet, but I am quite picky with my fanfic. I want to read in character and I don't want them to be together when I start reading a fic… I also prefer my fanfics to be very well written. So that's like 10 out of 75 of the ones on here ;) So one night, browsing for something Hannily to read, I decided, hey, why not write my own one-shot. It has all that I want in a hannily fanfic I believe. Short, sweet, believable. Let me know what you think!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Talia moved in close to me, smelling of thyme and fresh bread. I didn't know where to look, or what to think. This woman was first of all much older than me. Second of all she had done nothing but annoy me during the last month or so. I had no idea why she was moving in on me now.

But truth be told, I missed Paige. I was deprived of having someone romantically in my life. I missed kissing girls, I missed feeling their skin beneath my fingers… I missed the whisper of a voice in my ear. So when she leaned in, pushing my hair behind my ear, smiling in all her beautiful, perfect cook glory, I didn't pull away. I just blinked at her, smiling slightly, not sure if she was trying to kiss me, or if she was just being nice. With girls you can just never be sure until they officially announce their sexuality. But her eyes said it all, really, when her fingers stayed on my neck. Then there was the sound of the door opening and footsteps stopping abruptly.

"Oh-" We both turned to see Hanna Marin looking at us with her big, blue, eyeliner painted eyes open wide. She was wearing a black shirt with some band I had never heard of, with a pen skirt so tight and so pink that it hurt my eyes. My eyes involuntarily snaked down her legs to reach her White converse, before snapping back up to her face. She stared at me, pink mouth open in surprise. Then her cheeks became rosy too and she looked down to her shoes, where my eyes had just been.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to disturb you." She waved her hand frantically at us, as if trying to erase the memory of us being so close. "The sign said you were still open and-"

"Hanna," I tried, moving away from Talia, fighting the shivers that ran down my spine as her fingers slipped off of me.

"And I felt like a coffee sure would be nice, and I thought we could walk home when you were finished, Em, but of course I am in the way, so I'll just leave you two to it-" she stopped herself, looking up and giving us a slightly hysterical apologetic look, before hurrying towards the door.

"Hanna!" I took a few steps after her, but it was no good. She was already halfway out the café.

"…so, see you tomorrow Em. Goodnight!" Then the door shut behind her and I was standing there, apron in one hand and the other outstretched towards her, as if I could bring her back with sheer will. I let my arms fall at my sides, thinking about her reaction. It's not like she was grossed out by it, she had watched me kiss Maya and Paige a lot of times… I guess I had just caught her by surprise. And she had obviously been embarrassed and not wanted to disturb. But still her reaction puzzled me. It was just not normal Hanna Marin behavior. I would have expected her to stop, smirk and say something like: "Oh, I see you are learning quite a lot about cooking." Which would be just cheeky enough and at the same time a little confusing.

"So, Emily, that was your friend, wasn't it?" I had totally forgotten about Talia. I turned around and she was smiling with those gorgeous lips of hers that I was sure would taste of something delicious she had just cooked. Can't say I wasn't tempted.

"Yeah, well. One of my best friends, really." I said, looking down and swapping hands to hold the apron. I heard Talia come closer.

"How about we stay a bit longer… have some of my Tiramisu." Hanna hated Tiramisu. Not enough chocolate, she used to say. I always rolled my eyes at that and bough the chocolate cake instead.

Now she touched my elbow, and I looked up into her dark eyes.

"It's freshly made this morning," she teased in a sultry voice. I smiled back at her. It sounded amazing. But I had this nagging feeling that I had done something terrible to Hanna. Something I would never understand if I did not go after her. She had come here for a reason. To talk. And was I really ready to pull someone else into this A madness?

"I'm sorry Talia. You are great," I said, taking a hold of her hand on my arm. "But it's probably for the best that we stay co-workers for now." I let go of her and put my apron on the counter. "And I'm all finished for tonight. Will you lock up? I really need to find my best friend." Then I grabbed my denim jacket and my bag, turning and leaving the gorgeous Talia alone with her sultry voice and delicious tiramisu, to find my freshly turned rocker, chocolate loving best friend.

I dug inside my bag to locate my phone, texting Hanna quickly.

_Where R U?_ I clutched my phone in one hand and my stuff in the other, walking across the street, looking in both directions. She couldn't have gotten far. I sent another text as I walked for her place, which was close by. Rosewood is a very small town.

_Heading for your house. _

I couldn't hold the worry in, so I started jogging slightly to try and catch up to her. By the time I got to her house I saw her on the porch. I stopped, heaving slightly from my run, just staring at her sitting there with her face in her hands. I took a deep breath and approached. The gravel under my shoes gave me away and she looked up. She looked pained, red cheeks and messy hair.

"Em?"

"Yup. What are you doing out here, Hanna?" She looked around her, as if he was wondering the same thing, before shaking her head slightly.

"Oh. I felt like I needed the air." I peered at her and realized she looked slightly drunk.

"Have you been drinking again?" I said sharply. She widened her eyes, while using her hands as protection.

"Hey, I was on an A-mission with Spencer. And we had a couple of beers. That's all." I came closer and sat down on the steps beside her. She did smell of beer and her flowery Cherry Blossom perfume tickled my nose, mingling with my own coconut body splash.

"What kind of mission." She looked at me, putting her head on the side in her lap. It was adorable, reminding me of a much younger, rounder Hanna.

"We didn't want to trouble you or Aria. It was about the rented place in my name." I felt myself frown.

"Well, when it comes to you I always want to be troubled. Why didn't you tell me?" Hanna looked at me a second too long, before closing her eyes.

"Because Spencer hoped Alison's spies would keep an eye out on you if we left you guys out of it. And I hope we got away with it." She moved over to put her head on my shoulder, burrowing her nose onto my neck. I could feel her sweet breath on my neck, making my skin tingle.

"But you won't tell me about it?" I felt Hanna shake her head slightly.

"Nope. Spencer wanted to wait until tomorrow. She had something to talk with Toby about." I nodded and we sat there for a while, listening to the sound of cars moving far away, crickets playing and a warm wind rustling the trees above our heads softly. It was slowly becoming spring and you could smell it underneath Hanna's perfume; a lingering essence of wet asphalt, fresh grass and afternoon barbeques. I thought about the face Hanna had made when she'd seen me and Talia. If she was drunk she would answer truthfully or be a really bad liar. Either way, I would get an answer.

"Why did you run away when you saw me and Talia?" She stopped breathing against my neck. I stayed still, but then she heaved a sigh.

"I don't know. I wanted to tease you but another feeling just took over…" She hiccupped slightly, putting her hand to her mouth.

"What kind of feeling?" I pried.

"An icky feeling." I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Icky? What's that supposed to mean?" She leaned away from my shoulder, looking at me with a raised eyebrow, like I was an item in a shopping mall and she was trying to decide if she would shoplift me or not.

"Just… Icky. I felt sick. Jealous I guess." She shrugged, looking away. My laughter died in my throat.

"Wait, what do you mean Hanna? Jealous?"

She refused to look at me, just wearing a grumpy face and shrugging again, like she was trying to shrug me off.

"How much did you have to drink? It's not funny Hanna… What do you mean jealous?" I touched her arm. She froze, then she turned to me, anger lashing in her blue eyes like a whip.

"I don't know okay? Just… an icky feeling of jealousy." I raised both eyebrows at her, leaning my head down to look t her from the side.

"Okaay…?" She looked at me and down at my hand on her arm, furrowing her eyebrows. Then she gave up another tiny little hiccup, before suddenly putting her hand on my shoulder. I lifted my gaze to look at her in surprise, only to be met by her closed eyelids, smokey eyed. What I felt on the other hand, was something totally different. Hanna's soft, pink lips were on my own, pressing slightly against my mouth as if she was scared of hurting me. I blinked, fighting the urge to close my eyes. My hand was in her lap, not knowing where to go. Then I felt her hand move from my shoulder to my neck and the hair on my upper arms stood up. Against my better judgment my eyelids fluttered close as Hanna opened her mouth only to crush her beer and raspberry tasting lips onto mine once again. I leaned into the kiss, letting my hands move up her thighs, feeling her shiver under my touch. She made a sweet little noise into my mouth as I opened mine only to caress her upper lip, making my insides churn. When her fingers where moving up into the hair in my neck, she suddenly pulled away. I felt the cold night air rush across my mouth and neck, suddenly abandoned by her touch. I opened my eyes again, not really wanting to, as Hanna stood up abruptly, almost losing her balance.

"Argh, never mind! Just icky, okay?" The she stomped away across the porch, hurrying into the hall and locking the door behind her. I was left looking at the empty place beside me on the stairs, questioning myself if I had merely had a very fucked up dream. But the cold night and the sound of Hanna walking up the stairs inside the house was not an illusion. I stood up, slightly weak in the knees and tried to ignore the tingling in my thighs. I touched my cold, wet lips, smelling the cherry perfume and the raspberry lipstick…

"Okay, that was weird." I mumble to myself as I stumble out through the Marins' garden.


End file.
